Masks and Unicorns
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: A Boomerang x Katana fic where the two live normal lives... beside the occasional stealing and murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Masks and Unicorns**

 **Note:** Okay, this is my first time doing non-anime/game fanfiction! I literally _just_ saw suicide squad and absolutely loved it! Out of all of the things I loved in the movie, Boomerang x Katana was definitely my favorite! Of course, they're not outright together, but the flirting and I don't know just seeing them together made my heart flutter! I definitely hope there will be a sequel, especially focusing on Boomerang and Katana. I hope this is okay, please make sure to review and leave your thoughts on the story!

* * *

 **Chapter one**

A fist slammed into a concrete wall, a loud grunt accompanying the sound of flesh hitting an unmoving wall. He could not free himself, he couldn't do a thing. All that was possible was to sit, eat, sleep, and once and a while play with a pink plush unicorn—if the guards were feeling generous. George "Digger" Harkness sat down on his lumpy bed, back of his head slamming against the wall. Even though he practically helped save the world, George (aka Boomerang) was still forced to be alone in this unforgiving cell. 'Boomerang' was a criminal, he did a series of crimes which included murder and stealing—he was unforgivable in the eyes of the law; and even more unforgivable to himself. George had done bad things in his life, yet he never felt true remorse until he joined this 'Suicide Squad' as 'Deadshot' so graciously put it. Why did the infamous Captain Boomerang feel remorse? Well, it was a feeling he didn't really want to admit just yet. He caught feelings for someone, someone he knew he was never destined to be with, even if it killed him inside. This feeling of unrequited love did more damage than solitary confinement could ever give. Yet, who was this person that had captured George Harkness's heart?

"Boomerang-san?" A voice rang out, interrupting the brooding thoughts of the criminal. Blue irises stared towards the door, blinking a few times as 'Boomerang' was repeated again. Standing up, the male wandered towards the door, brows knit in confusion.

"Who's there?" An Australian accent piped up, face dangerously close to the slit in the door. Soon it shot open, revealing nothing but what lay beyond this cell. "The hell?" George mumbled to himself, inching closer to the small opening in the door. Looking down, he saw a white mask with a red circle on it, a few scratches and dirt embedded into it. "Katana?" He questioned, but was immediately interrupted by the sword that now entered the small opening in the door, blde against his neck.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" A thick Japanese accent cut through jagged English, mending the broken words.

"W-What…?"

"Why can't I get you out of my head?!" The Japanese woman yelled, dark brown irises staring into his.

"K-Katan—"

"My husband died… he was all I ever loved… all I ever needed… when he died, I died too…but now… I-I feel like…" "Katana" couldn't finish the sentence, her voice cracked under the pressure as tears began to stain her cheeks. Shaking her head, the female retracted her swords and whispered something in Japanese into it, before using it to cut down the door. George was now free, the open world now before him. What also stood before him was Katana, the female who had freed him from his prison…his physical prison.

Taking a moment to adjust, George stared blankly at the female. This was the thin—no, _person_ who had kept him in his internal prison he was trapped in. After their epic battle, George knew he was in love with the masked woman he barely knew. The way she spoke, talked, composed herself… 'Boomerang' just loved all of her. Shaking his head, the criminal took a step closer to the woman who had captured his heart, cupping her cheeks and giving her a deep kiss. Katana's eyes widened behind the mask, but soon melted into the kiss herself. Why else would she free him if she wasn't reciprocating his feelings?

Once the kiss had ended, George looked around, realized she had murdered some of the guards to get here.

"Bad girl, huh Katana?" The male teased, causing a scowl from the other.

"It's… Tatsu…"

"Okay, Tatsu. Are we going to get that drink or what?"

"What…?"

"Oh, c'mon! You remember, the date I asked ya on when we all were together?"

"Oh…"

"I know some great bars, but just know I'm not a great tipper."

"Try not to _steal_ the tips, Boomerang-san..."

"Of course not! I would _never!_ " 'Boomerang teased, slinging an arm around the girl but quickly retracted, running back into his cell. Tatsu turned around, brows knitting in confusion; even though they were obstructed by her mask. Soon he reappeared back to her side, waving a pink unicorn plush in his hand. Tatsu laughed dryly, crossing her arms as the two made their way out of the building.

"I can never forget Pinky." George smiled, causing an eye roll from the Japanese warrior. It was true, he could never forget his unicorns... and he could never forget _her._

* * *

 **Note:** Finally, first chapter done! I tried my best with this; I really **really** ship Boomerang x Katana, and so please let me know whether I did a good job portraying them so far! There are a few similarities to TheFudge is Grumpy's Boomerang x Katana fic: _We Should get a Drink Sometime_ , but I can assure you this is an **_original_** story! (You all should definitely check out their amazing fic though!) Please **review** and I'll see you in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Wow, you guys are so amazing! I kind of wrote this story on a whim and didn't expect anyone to like it, but a lot of you did so I'm going to continue it. Also, someone had told me a ship name for Katana x Boomerang is Kaboom? And I love that name, so I will refer to this ship as Kaboom from here on out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story! I'm kinda just writing it as I go, so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know and I can try to work it in if I like it!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Black boots trudged onto the cement flooring, followed by bare feet that were covered with torn orange pants. George was still in his prison uniform, yet didn't necessarily mind; mainly due to the fact that he was paying more attention to the dead guards lying at their feet. Katana…killed all of these people just to see…him? George 'Digger' Harkness never really was fazed by death, mainly because he had caused it several times. Yet, this was a different type of death; Katana wasn't killing for sport or for money, she was killing for… _him_. Digger wasn't angry by this, but was more shocked than anything else. Katana was a very serious person who couldn't get over the loss of her beloved Maseo whose soul resided in her sword; she even spoke to him before they went into battle. George could never compete with her dead husband, so why was she going after him now?

"Ah…" The male piped up, blue irises still caught on the dead bodies that had surrounded them. "…Katana…dear… why are ya killin' all these people…to see me?" Digger was never a very direct person, he didn't really grow up in an environment where his emotions were validated and where he could communicate with people—he was on his own from the beginning, and lived an introverted life. He was uncomfortable being so upfront with her, but even he knew he needed to know what was going on. Hearing this question, black combat boots abruptly halted, causing a loud slam against the cement flooring. This sound caused the male to gulp, freezing in place as the other hung her head low, back still facing him.

"…I…" She shakily began, grip tightening on her katana. "I…I…" The Japanese woman tried to find the words to answer, but her fear had taken a hold of her throat. Turning on her heels, Tatsu's dark eyes met with his, cheeks heated from frustration and embarrassment. "…You…you got into my head… and you won't get out!" The female screamed; losing any composure she had once had. Dropping her enchanted sword, Katana took her hands and pressed them against his chest, slamming him against one of the walls.

"Give him back! He's mine! Give me my Maseo, and get out of my life!"

"Katana what in the fucking hell are ya t—,"

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Tears streamed down the bottom of her mask, teeth grit as she began to shake in paranoia and fear. George obviously didn't know what was going on with her, and didn't know what to do at the same time—was she on something? No, she was too serious to mess around with stuff like that.

"M…Maseo…?" Captain Boomerang managed, slowly inching his hands towards her to get her off of him.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" The female screamed, pushing him harder against the wall; she wasn't as large as him but she knew how to use her body and the strength it had to her advantage. "…you…don't get… t-to replace…him… you can't replace…m-my….husband…"

"…so, ya came here to kill me."

"What…?"

"If I can't replace ya dead husband, and ya are so mad at me—then you must'a came here to kill me." George honestly wanted her to kill him. Not because he was suicidal, he just felt like…if he could never live up to her husband, then what could he do? These were probably selfish feelings, but for someone that's had a life of crime, selfishness comes naturally. Tatsu listened to him, feeling anxiety pool into her chest. It hurt, but everything hurt at this point. The female was so shook up from the fact that her feelings for this male had matched and…possibly surpassed the feelings she had for her beloved Maseo. Digger managed to wrap his arms around her, causing the tears that had already coated her cheeks to flow more frequently. Crying in his arms, the assassin managed to let out a soft

"I…I love you…" These words caused Digger to freeze, a weird feeling churning in his chest. Love… what was love? Of course that was the most clichéd question he had ever asked himself, but it was one he needed to know the answer to. He would be lying if he said he didn't love her back, he deep down knew he did, but his own insecurity caused a wave of anxiety to hit him hard. _What if she was just saying this because she was lonely? What if she didn't actually love him? What if this was another one of Waller's schemes?_ These anxiety-induced thoughts swirled around in his head, causing an uncomfortable groan to pass his lips.

"I love… ya to…" George spoke cautiously, gulping to silence the anxiety that had been haunting him. He did love her, even if they both were terrified on what to do with these intense feelings. The two 'Suicide Squad' members looked at each other in the eye, both obviously scared and confused on where to go now. Pulling away, Katana walked over to her weapon and picked it up, resting it against her hip.

"Let's go…"

"Where?"

"…Anywhere but…here. Harley-chan has gone off with Joker…-san… Waller-san will be here at any moment to…put…y-you…in harm's way… and I… I'd rather not…r-rather…not…" The Japanese woman repeated, glancing back at the other as her short black hair brushed past her face. "…have you… get hurt." These words caused the burly man to blush, scratching the back of his head. She was worried about him? Well, she did just confess her love to him so…now things were just… going to be awkward like this for a while.

"…I'm not the one to worry about, love; Worry about the others when we're on a yacht off the coast of Greece havin' the time of our lives." He half-joked, slinging an arm around her which caused a groan of distain from her end. George was trying to kind of brush past the fluffy mushiness and mental breakdown the other had—but he was still extremely giddy inside. She just slammed him against a wall and put him in his place, and at the same time confessing her love! For anyone else they would have turned around and left, but he decided to stay and relish in this moment. Why? Well,

You know what they say about the crazy ones.

* * *

 **Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took a kind of abrupt turn; but I wanted to kind of show the anxiety and true fear the two, especially Katana felt, about the feelings inside of them because it can be very overwhelming. Please review, and let me know any ideas you all might have. Thank you all for the support so far, and please continue to read!


End file.
